Miniaturization of radio communication devices has made significant leaps in the last several years with new developments in integrated circuits (IC). These developments have assisted in the miniaturization of many components. Transformers have long resisted this trend and render the most miniaturization challenge to an electronic circuit designer. Transformers are used extensively in communication devices to provide for a variety of functions such as impedance transformation and isolation. Transformers are also used in the design of amplifiers and mixers for various of functions. The extensive use of transformers has put a dam on designers' attempts to shrink the size of communication devices. Surface mount transformers have rendered some relief to this issue of size, however, at the cost of performance degradation, including insertion loss and bandwidth. It is therefore desired to have a transformer that is volumetrically efficient without the performance degradation of the prior art.